Traditional retail stores typically stock various inventory and items for sale. Commonly, a customer will enter a store, browse through vast amounts of items available for sale, select one of the items that they are interested in, and try that item on in a fitting room (e.g., in the case of clothing). While in the store, and particularly while in the fitting room, the customer generally relies upon a sales associate to provide further information about the items sold in the store, the current inventory of the store, available clothing sizes, compatible items and accessories, and feedback and suggestions related to the items. Once the customer makes the decision to purchase a particular item, the customer proceeds to a checkout aisle in order to pay for the item.